Danny Phantom and the Illusion Makers
by GhostCalumon
Summary: Zoroark and Zorua are taken from the world of Pokemon to Amity Park were Vlad wishes for Zoroark to do his bidding. Zorua escapes Vald's clutches with help from a Rotom and Litwick who were also kidnapped. Will this small trio be able to find a way back to their world, save Zoroark, and possibly both worlds from utter destruction! NEW SUMMARY! YAYZ! R&R It has a cover now!
1. A New Day

**A/N- It's me! Yep I'm making ANOTHER STORY! :D I know that I've currently still have two stories in the making, but for PROJECT: Sakura I'm trying to think about the mystery that I set up… My documents on my computer are really messed up and I remember writing down my ideas for that story on it… And for Pokémon and Digimon Mystery Dungeon: Time Unwound, nobody has reviewed it yet so I can't think of any good ideas! D: ****REVIEW!**

**Oh and by the way… NO PP! As in, NO PHANTOM PLANET! :D This story completely ignores the existence of Phantom Planet, which means Danny's secret was never revealed to the world and neither was Vlad's. Tucker is not the mayor of Amity Park, which means Vlad still, is. **

**Anyway shall we begin our story? :3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, I would have forced them to continue the show by using my magical powers! :D I also do not own Pokémon; if I did I would have kept Misty and not have replaced her!**

**LINE BREAK 'cus I don't know how to insert one on Microsoft Word!**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Day**

It was early one morning in the Illusion Forest **(A/N- I think that is what it's called O_O) **the sun was rising into the bright blue sky meeting the soft white clouds. The sun shown down on a large hidden meadow located in the center of the dark mysterious forest. There came a low sleepy growl from a cave at the far edge of the meadow and out emerged, slowly and almost half asleep, a large creature that stood on two legs. Its fur was as black as a moonless night sky sky with patches of red on its eyes, claws, ears, mane and feet. Its crystal blue eyes slowly blinked at the bright beautiful morning that graced its presence and smiled as it reached into its blood red mane feeling around for something.

"Zorua… Wake up dear…. Its morning" The creature known as Zoroark said in a calm, kind voice. That was replied by a low moaning followed by a small voice saying "Just five more minutes….." Zoroark crossed her arms and thought of a way to wake up her son, then a light bulb turned on in her head "Well then, I guess I'll just have to eat all the apples myself!" She said in a sly voice.

As soon as she said that a small creature jumped out of out of Zoroark's mane with a panicked expression on its face "NO! DON'T EAT THEM ALL!" The small creature walked on four small paws and resembled that of a fox. Its fur was black like its Mother's with it having red fur on its paws, head, and eyes. Zorua's bright blue eyes looked up at Zoroark with an annoyed face "Hey! You tricked me Neema!" The small Illusion Fox exclaimed. Zoroark laughed and fixed the tuft of hair on top of Zorua's head "I had to wake you up! You told me yesterday to wake you up so you could start working on…" Zoroark paused and thought for a few seconds "What did you want to work on?"

Zorua ran around in a circle with a smile on his face "I wanted to practice making illusions! I want to be just like you Neema!" Zoroark nodded and looked down at her son "That's right; you wanted to practice your illusions!" The small black and red fox jumped up and down "Yeah! Yeah! Hurry let's go practice now Neema! Let's go practice now!" Zoroark laughed and lead her son out into the wide open field and up to the top of a hill.

"Ok Zorua, let's start off with some basic illusion training" The Master of Illusion's said to her son "The first exercise is…" Zoroark's eyes flashed for a quick second and a round ball appeared in her paw "Illusion altering. I want you use your powers to change this ball into something else, understand?" Zorua nodded and stared at the small round ball in Zoroark's paw. His eyes flashed quickly and the ball turned into a bright red balloon and lifted up into the air. Zorua then dismissed the illusion and looked up at his mother with a smile on his face "How was that?" Zoroark smiled proudly "Perfect, now for something tricky…" Zoroark retreated a few feet and her eyes flashed summoning an illusion in the form of a pack of angry and violent Herdier surrounding Zorua "I want you to use your powers to alter your form into a Pokémon that will scare these Herdier away. Be careful!" Zorua smirked at the illusion surrounding him. His eyes flashed and Zorua jumped into the air as a purple light enveloped him turning into an Emboar. He smashed his two large fists together and made the flames on his shoulders grow. The illusion Zorua had created around himself made him look threatening. So threatening that the fake Herdier ran away from Zorua as fast as they could. Zoroark dismissed the fake Herdier while Zorua changed back to his true form "Excellent Zorua! Now it is time to practice your human form! I want you to change into that human form you've been thinking about…"

Zorua smiled "Ok!" His eyes flashed brightly once again as he jumped into the air and was yet again swallowed by a purple light. Instead of four small paws landing on the ground, two feet did! In front of Zoroark stood a small human boy that looked to be about 10 years of age. He had short messy looking midnight black hair with red on the tips of each strand. Black and red bangs hung over the boy's bright blue eyes. He wore a red T-shirt with the Unknown Symbol for the letter Z in black on its front and on his lower body he wore baggy jeans and some sneakers. The young human boy smiled and adjusted his posture so he wasn't holding his hands in a strange position and instead held them to his sides.

Zoroark nodded with a smile on her face "Interesting…. Now… Turn around Zorua…" The Trickery Fox turned his back to his mother who laughed at what she saw. Zorua's tail. Zoroark quelled her laughter and spoke to her son who turned around to face her "You really must get that fixed Zorua. If you wish to appear in the eyes of human's without them recognizing you. You must remember, HUMANS DON'T HAVE TAILS" Zorua nodded and said to his mother "I know I've been practicing! It's just a little bit hard…" Zoroark nodded and ran her claws through the hair on top of the human version of Zorua "Try imagining not having a tail" She said in a gentle voice. Zorua closed his eyes and opened them again as he eyes quickly flashed. Zoroark checked to see if the tail was still there, it wasn't…. But after a few minutes it had returned "You started thinking about having a tail, didn't you?" She asked her son "Yeah…." Zoroark nodded "Well you'll need more practice, but I suggest we have breakfast and practice more later…" Zorua smiled and turned back into a Pokémon about to follow his mother and only just noticed that the sky had grown darker during their training. Suddenly a voice came from the now swirling clouds above that made Zorua's fur stand on end.

"Oh my, how interesting!" Said the voice

Zoroark looked up at the clouds and instantly got into an attack position "Get behind me Zorua!" She called to her child who instantly obeyed his mother's command.

"Aw, a caring mother protecting her child! How sweet... Well then… We'll just have to fix that!" The voice exclaimed

Zoroark then turned to her son "Zorua run!" Zorua began running as fast as he could. But he wasn't fast enough, as a net came down from the clouds and trapped Zorua who cried out for his mother "Neema!"

"ZORUA!"

Zorua began being lifted into the sky towards the evil looking clouds

"NEEMA!"

Then he saw a second net shoot down and hit Zoroark, zapping her with electricity and knocking her out. Soon both Zorua and Zoroark where in the middle of the swirling clouds and came face to face with their captor. It looked like…. Zorua though he was dreaming for a second, but he soon realized he was face to face with a blue faced glowing man! He had a long cloak that was white on the outside and red on the inside, and black hair that seemed to look like horns. He had fangs and pointed ears and he also had on a white suit. The floating/glowing human laughed evilly as he looked at his prizes.

"Oh I do hope young Daniel enjoys the little… surprise I've prepared for him!"

"_Who are you? And why do you want Neema and me?"_ Zorua cried out to the man using his telepathy. The man at first looked surprised to the voice of Zorua in his head and then decided to answer his question

"Well, young one, I am Vlad Plasmius soon to be the most feared ghost/human in my world AND the Ghost Zone! And to become that I'll need assistance from your mother…"

"_Then why did you take me?"_ Zorua asked rather impatiently

"I need you to get to your mother!"

Zorua felt enraged. First he and his mother where captured by this half-ghost, half-human man. And now he was going to take them to his world and…. Wait… HIS WORLD? Zorua soon came to the realization that the ghost man in front of him was from another world altogether!

"_NO! Me and Neema aren't going anywhere!" _Zorua cried

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice…." Vlad smiled and shot a dart at Zorua

Zorua's eyes began to get heavy as he closed them he heard Vlad's evil laughter. Soon, Zorua's world went black…..

**(Meanwhile, in Amity Park outside of the NastyBurger) **

Danny quickly dodged Skulker's attack and punched him square in the face.

"How many times have I told you Skulker?" Danny said while dodging another beam from Skulker "You're never going to catch me! So why don't you just give up?"

Skulker fired another shot at Danny, who went intangible and fired an ecto-blast at Skulker "Because it would be out of my nature to let prey like you get away!"

"Stop calling me prey! Is it so hard to call me Danny?" Danny said to his opponent before getting hit in the chest by one of Skulker's blasts and hitting the side of the NastyBurger ©.

"No, but now that I think about it hunter's never refer to their prey by their name now do they?" He said while picking up Danny by the collar of his jump suit

"You do have a point there… But" Danny smiled and took the Fenton Thermos out from his back pocket "I be leave this round goes to the prey." He activated it and sucked Skulker inside. Danny landed on the ground and smiled at the two people waiting for him. One was a Goth looking girl with purple eyes while the other was a Techno-Geek in a red had.

"Danny that was awesome!" The purple eyed girl said, hugging her friend "Yeah dude, way to go!" Said the Techno-Geek "Thanks you guys, how was my time Tucker?" He asked the Techno-Geek "Ummm, fifteen minutes thirty seconds!" The boy named Tucker told his half ghost friend "Aw! So close to breaking the record!" Danny said and then shrugged "Well there is always the next time Skulker comes after me!" Two rings of light apeared around Danny's waist and separated, one heading down and the other heading up. The lower part of his suit became baggy jeans while his boots became sneakers, while the upper body of his suit became a red and white T-shirt, his eyes changed from a neon green to light blue, and his pure white hair changed to raven black. Soon Danny Phantom became his human self Danny Fenton "The best part is that it's Saturday! The beginning of the weekend and since I caught Skulker bright and early, I might be able to relax! For a whole day!" The group cheered and began to walk toward the park to think of what to do for the day. Sam suggested that they go the movies and watch "Blood Claw 4", but Tucker said that he wouldn't be able to sit through one of the really gory scenes. Then Danny thought of something

"Hey, why don't we go to Sam's house and do some bowling?" Danny asked his two best friends, who nodded "Alright, I am so going to beat Sam!" Tucker said with a confident voice "Oh no you're not!" Sam exclaimed and Danny laughed. The three then started for Sam's house to enjoy a few games of bowling.

**Ok there is the end of Chapter one! Did this chapter: ROCK! or SUCK! Did some characters seem OOC? Do you want to say something about it? Then…. Please REVIEW! :D**

**Sorry that Danny's part was so short, but I couldn't think of anything else to do… Anyway the next chapter is about Zorua meeting Danny and his friends! :D**

**R&R Byez!**


	2. Escape

**A/N- Hi! Sorry for not updating sooner, I have some reports to write for my Summer Reading! Anyway enjoy! :3**

Normal Speech- "Blah"

Thoughts- _'Blah'_

Telepathy- _**'Blah blah I'm talking in your head'**_

**Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon. All rights belong to their owners.**

**LINE BREAK**

**Chapter 2**

**Escape**

Zorua slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a small dark room with metallic walls and floor. Since Zorua was a Dark Type he could easily see through the thick shadows that covered the entire room. Zorua sniffed the air of the room, it smelled like chemicals and more importantly Meema. **(A/N- I'm not really sure how you spell it, but most people spell it as Meema and not Neema)**

"Meema! Meema where are you?" He cried out and followed the two scents to a large steel door. The smells where coming from the other side and where slowly making their way into Zorua's room. Then Zorua jumped at the sound of a voice coming from an intercom hidden in the room.

"Aw, calling for your mother are you? Don't worry you will see her soon enough little Zorua" The voice said with pleasure in its voice

"Wait... How can he understand me?" Zorua said out loud to himself

"I take it you haven't noticed the little…. Accessory I gave you while you were asleep?" The voice said again

Zorua looked around and saw nothing but then noticed a small uncomfortable feeling from his neck. He looked down and saw a metal collar hanging down from his neck. On the right of the collar was a small chip with little lights flashing red, blue, green and yellow.

"That collar translates your speech into human language; your mother Zoroark has one as well. That collar also has a tracking device in it, so I can monitor your every movement. Now be a good little fox and stay put" The voice spoke once again and then there was a noise as if the microphone was turning off.

'_I have to get out of here!'_ Zorua started pacing around the room thinking of a way to escape then something caught his eye. In the upper right corner of the room was a video camera hidden in the deepest part of the shadows _'He has been watching me! How am I supposed to escape if he is watching my every move?'_ Then a sound hit Zorua's ears it sounded like… Crying? It didn't sound like Meema. It sounded like someone else, another Pokémon maybe? Zorua followed the sound to a hidden vent shaft in the corner _'Perfect!'_ Zorua looked around and his eyes flashed for a quick second and an illusion covered the room.

To the camera it looked like Zorua walked into the center of the room and fell asleep, but in reality Zorua used his claws to break the bars on the vent an crawled through. Still holding the illusion up, Zorua quietly made his way through the vent toward the sound of crying. After a few minutes Zorua came to the source of the sound, after busting the bars of the vent cover in this room Zorua walked into a room that was similar to his only it was brighter. Zorua looked up to see two Pokémon looking at him with wide eyes. One of the Pokémon was about Zorua's height, its body was white and it looked like a melting candle. It had a purple flame on its head and Zorua guessed it had been the one crying because tears where still running from its small yellow eyes. The other Pokémon was a tad bit smaller then Zorua and was floating in the air. Its body was a bright orange and there was a single large spike on its head. It looked like it was surrounded by light blue plasma and Zorua guessed it was trying to comfort the Candle Pokémon when it was crying.

"Who are you?" The orange Pokémon asked

"I'm Zorua, have you seen Meema?" He asked a tad bit curious

"W-Who's Meema?" The candle Pokémon stuttered while recovering from its cry fit

"Meema is Meema! What kind of Pokémon are you two?" Zorua asked slowly walking up to the two Pokémon

"My name is Litwick" She sniffed "But my friends call me Litty sometimes" Said the small Candle Pokémon

"And mine is Rotom" Said the orange Pokémon

"How did you two get here?" Zorua asked kind of concerned

"I was taken from my home in the Sinnoh region by that weird ghost human! I hid in the TV room but he just reached into the TV and grabbed me! I was able to shock him so he let me go, but as I was escaping he caught me in a net and knocked me out! Next thing I knew I was in here with Litwick and I had this weird collar on my spike!" Rotom said while flying around examining Zorua's collar "You have one too!"

"Yeah and I don't know how to get it off!" Zorua said trying to push it off without any luck, and then he turned to Litwick "How did you get here?"

"I'm from the Unova region…. I was taken from my home while I was trying to lure a Patrat into my home so I could take some of its life energy. That is what my flame is made out of…. But then my parents were knocked out and I was taken…." Litwick said letting a tear roll down her face.

"You're from the Unova region? I am too!" Zorua smiled "Hey, how about we work together to escape? You two are ghost types right? Then maybe you could use your ghost abilities to phase us through the walls!"

"We can't! These collars prevent us from using our abilities!" Rotom cried

"Really? It didn't stop me! Maybe because I'm not a ghost type…." Zorua said looking down

"You're not a ghost type?" Litwick asked

Zorua nodded "I'm a dark type!" He then looked down and thought out loud "Why would the Ghost Human steal two ghost types and two dark types?"

"Maybe he thinks you and Meema are ghost types too!" Rotom pointed out

"Well this is nice and all but I think we should focus on escaping…" Litwick said "But we won't get very far with these collars! Or in my case bracelet!" Litwick lifted up her right hand to reveal a smaller version of the collar only it was around her wrist "They have tracking devices in them so the Ghost Human can watch our every move!"

"I think I can fix that!" Rotom said "I've been studying the electronics of these collars and I think I can disable the tracking and ghost move blocking ability on our collars without removing its translating function! But I can't remove the collars without the key!"

"How do you know that?" Zorua and Litwick said at the same time

"I have a secondary type! I'm a Ghost/Electric type!" Rotom said with a smile and flew down to Zorua and Litwick

"That explains your technology prowess! Now can you please get on with your techno mumbo jumbo? I want to get out of here!" Litwick said impatiently "Keep your wax on!" Rotom said as he approached Litwick's collar. Rotom lifted up his 'arms' and touched the small chip on the right side of the collar. After a few zaps of electricity and a little bit of rewiring only one blue light was left flashing on the small chip "Done! Ok Zorua, your turn!"

After Rotom fixed Zorua's collar and his own the trio of small Pokémon where ready to escape "But what about your Meema?" Litwick asked "Once we get out of this place we'll figure out a way to rescue her! Now let's go!" Zorua, Litwick, and Rotom found another vent on the other side of the room and left the room through there. As the three made their way through the ventilation system, Zorua had completely forgotten about the illusion he had left in his cell. So when the trio was weaving around corners, Zorua's illusion faded.

After what seemed like forever a loud noise made the three small Pokémon jump and freeze in their tracks.

_**BANG!**_

The three slowly made their way around the corner where the sound had came from to see something that made their hearts jump with joy. Sunlight! The three ran up to the vent cover and looked out of it to see what made the sound. There was a large mail truck parked outside of the building they were in, the loud bang was from the mail man opening the back of the truck. Zorua was fast and used Fury Swipes to cut away at the bars until there was enough room for all three of them to fit. Zorua, Litwick and Rotom ran up and hid behind the truck as they spied on the mailman who walked up to the front door of a huge mansion!

"Delivery for Mayor Masters!" he said as he knocked on the door that was soon answered by a skinny white-haired human man in a black suit "Ah yes! I've been expecting this!" The man said "I'll need your signature for the package sir" The mailman help up a clipboard and while the white haired man was distracted the three Pokémon ran away from the mansion as fast as they could.

(One hour later)

Zorua, Litwick and Rotom gasped for air after they ran for their lives. Their small hearts still racing and their lungs burning from the air rushing in and out. The small trio finally came to a stop in front of a bill board that stood near what looked like a mall. Zorua looked up at it and read the words out loud to his friends the best he could.

"A-Amity… Park… Life is… Good..." Zorua slowly read out the words "I'm not very good at reading, I'm still learning how to read human language" Rotom patted Zorua on the back "Well at least we know where we are! Amity Park! Where's that?" Litwick and Zorua shrugged "I've never heard of a city named Amity Park! And where are all of the Pokémon?" Litwick asked a tad bit confused. Zorua was about to say he didn't know but then he remembered something "I think I know where we are…" The Trickery Fox said as he looked at his two friends "When Me and Meema where being taken by the Ghost Human, he said something about taking us to his WORLD! I think we are on a different world!" Zorua watched as his friend's eyes widened in shock "A-Another" started Litwick "World?" Finished Rotom "It explains the fact that there are no Pokémon here! This world must have nothing but humans!" Zorua explained "We have to rescue Meema and then find a way back to our world!"Determination appeared in Zorua's eyes and then appeared in Litwick's and Rotom's, but all determination was cut off by the sound of a rumbling stomach.

Zorua blushed "After we get something to eat…." Rotom and Litwick nodded and after a moment of awkward silence the three friends began to laugh, HARD.

After the three calmed down they smelled a scent that was being carried by the wind. Food. And not just any food, human food! Zorua began to drool at the smell of hamburgers and fries, Litwick's flame got a little bit bigger when she smelled a salad, and Rotom began to spark with desire at the smell of a Triple Beef Cheese Burger.

**(A/N- Notice anything in what they want to eat? ;3)**

The three began to follow the mouth watering smells and never noticed that they had crossed four blocks to get to the source of the wonderful scents. When the trio finally came out of their trance they were standing in front of a restaurant "Hey Zorua, what does that sign say?" Litwick asked pointing to the sign that was in front of the building "It says…. Nasty Burger….." Zorua slowly said "Nasty Burger?" Rotom asked and then looked the building over. It was kind of big and it was mainly white and it had big windows. The front had two big double doors that had the restaurant's initials on it. To the left of the building where a few tables where humans where eating. Most of the humans Zorua saw going in and out where teenagers "Must be a hot spot!" He said "Now we just have to figure out how to get some food! Do either of you have human money with you?" Zorua asked looked at his two friends who just shook their heads.

"Why don't we just go in and take some food?" Rotom asked, but Zorua shook his head "Meema said that if you steal, then you could get in big trouble! Maybe this place has a dumpster with leftovers?" Litwick started to pout "There is NOWAY I'm eating out of a dumpster!" Zorua sighed "Then I guess we have to beg for some food then from those humans!" Then a small light bulb turned on in Litwick's mind "Zorua, didn't you say, while we were running for our lives, that you have the power to create illusions?" Zorua nodded "Yes, but I'm not the best. Why do you ask?" Litwick smiled and then hopped around her two friends "Then use your power to create an illusion to make us look like humans! Then we'll walk in and you could make some human money using your powers and give it to the human at the cash register! Then we could find a table and eat to our hearts out! Then once we leave you can dismiss that money illusion and we'll leave with full bellies!" Litwick placed her hands on her hips and looked satisfied with her place "But…" Zorua said "Still wouldn't that be stealing?" Litwick shook her head "Desperate times call for desperate measures Zorua! So it's either my plan or we all starve!" Zorua sighed in defeat and mumbled a small "Fine…" The trio ran behind some bushes and trees and Zorua's eyes flashed summoning an illusion that surrounded the three Pokémon.

In Zorua's Place stood a small ten year old boy with short midnight black hair and red at the tip of his bangs. He had crystal blue eyes that looked mischievous and wore a pleasing/cute smile. The boy had on a red T-shirt with the Unknown Symbol for the letter Z on it; he wore some baggy black jeans and had some red sneakers on. Around his neck was the metallic collar that Zorua had on before. Zorua looked himself over making sure his disguise was perfect and he was really pleased to see that he didn't have a tail. He then looked at where his two friends were, but in their place where two humans.

The first one was a ten year old girl with long purple hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had gentle yellow eyes and a sweet face. She wore a sleeveless turtle-neck top and some deep blue jeans that lead down to a pair of white slip-on shoes. On her wrist was the same metallic collar that Litwick had on "Litwick?" Zorua asked with wide eyes "Is that you?" The purple haired girl looked over at Zorua, smiled, and nodded "Yep! And I must say..." She said while looking over herself "You did a good job with my human form!" Zorua nodded completely speechless at the beautiful girl he saw in front of him, but then turned around to the sound of a pleased laugh.

The human to his right was a ten year old boy with short orange hair that at first looked normal but on the back of his head his bright orange hair came to a spike. He had dark blue eyes and had a huge smile on his face. He wore an orange hoody and some light blue jeans with orange and white sneakers. He wore a metallic collar on his hair spike like Rotom "Zorua this is perfect!" He said looking himself over "Rotom? You really cool!" Zorua said smiling, and then he noticed something. Both Litwick and Rotom where literally GLOWING! But it was hard to see it in the bright sun light _'Probably due to the fact that they are ghost types…'_ Zorua thought to himself "Come on! Let's go get some food!" Litwick said and started running toward the front door of the restaurant with Zorua and Rotom close behind.

The trio entered the restaurant and looked around taking in everything. They saw teenage humans sitting in booths with their friends. There was music playing and everyone was talking! Zorua, Rotom, and Litwick got onto the line and waited their turn to order. Zorua then noticed three teenagers walking in looking like a bomb was about to go off in the building.

The human on the left was a girl who looked to be about 14 years old. She had black hair and purple eyes that matched the color of her lipstick. She wore a black tank top with a purple oval in the center that cut off to reveal her middle area. She also wore a black skirt with green stripes with purple leggings underneath and black combat boots.

The human on the right was a boy who looked 14 as well. He wore a red barrette on his head and had dark skin and teal eyes underneath a pair of glasses. He wore a long yellow sleeve shirt and forest green pants with brown shoes. On his back he wore a black book bag and he held what looked to be a PDA in his hands.

The human in between the first two was a boy and also looked 14. He had short raven black hair and clear blue eyes. He wore a white shirt with a red oval in the center, blue baggy jeans, and red and white sneakers. He was looking around the room frantically like there was a great danger in the room and soon the boy's eyes and Zorua's eye met.

**Line Break**

Danny had rushed into the Nasty Burger with Tucker and Sam because as they were passing it to get to Sam's house, Danny's ghost sense had gone off. Now Danny was looking straight into the eyes of a strange looking ten year old boy who had been looking at him. At first Danny didn't know what to think, but then he caught sight of the boy's two friends who where ordering their food. One was a purple haired girl and the other was an orange haired boy in a hoody, both looking to be the exact same age as the dark haired boy he had made eye contact with. Danny pointed out the strange looking trio to Sam and Tucker who at first saw nothing, but then saw why Danny was so suspicious! The purple haired girl and the orange haired boy where faintly glowing! Danny motioned for Sam and Tucker to follow him and they were able to get a booth, making sure not to take their eyes off the three ten year old children.

"Do you guys see what I see?" Danny whispered to his two friends sitting across from him

"Yeah dude, that orange haired kid is glowing! Along with that girl!" Tucker whispered back watching as the dark haired kid paid the cashier for the food.

"Quiet you two! Their coming this way!" Sam said and motioned Danny and Tucker to stop looking at them as the dark haired boy, the purple haired girl, and the orange haired boy carried their food trays over to the table behind Sam and Tucker and sat down. Danny then got up and sat next to Tucker (Slightly squishing Sam) so he could over hear what the three where talking about.

"Hey Rotom, want a bite of my salad?" Said a female voice, probably the voice of the Purple haired girl.

"No way! I'm going to stick to my Meat-Eater's Special! I'm starving! And how can you not be cold here? I'm freezing!" Said a highly ecstatic male voice "And I'm the one with the hoody!" At this comment Danny guessed that it was the voice of the orange haired boy who had just been revealed to be named Rotom.

"Oh well… How about you Zorua?" Asked the girl to whom Danny was guessing was the dark haired boy.

"No thanks Litwick, I'm happy with my hamburger and fries" responded another male voice who Danny was guessing was Zorua.

"Rotom, Litwick, and Zorua..." Danny whispered under his breath and then looked at his friends who were also listening in to the conversation

"I just wish Meema was here, she is probably really hungry right now" Said Zorua's voice

Meema? Who was Meema and what connection does she have with these three kids?

When they were finished eating they got up and left, but while they were passing Danny and his friends Danny heard Litwick whisper to Zorua "You can dismiss the Illusion Money now…" followed by Zorua's eyes flashing. Danny turned to Sam and Tucker who nodded and followed the strange trio out of the Nasty Burger. When they were far enough away from the Nasty Burger, Danny ducked into an ally way and quickly turned into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny waited till the only ones on the street where Sam, Tucker, and the three strange children and then flew out and landed in front of them "Aright you three I know you're ghosts! What I want to know is why are you here?" At first the three children stood in shock at Danny's sudden appearance and then the dark haired boy stepped up "D-Do you work for the Ghost Man with fangs?" Danny raised his eye brows "You mean Vlad? Vlad Plasmius?" The three seemed to jump at the sound of his name "Yeah! That's him! Do you work for him?" Danny shook his head "No way! Why would you think that I work for that fruit loop?"

"Because you're floating and you came out of no were like he did when he took us from home!" The girl known as Litwick said

"Wait he took you from your home? Well if you need to get back to the Ghost Zone I know where there is a portal" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck kind of feeling bad for the kidnapped ghosts from their home.

"What? We're not from the Ghost Zone! In fact we're not even from this WORLD!" Zorua said

**So? What did you think? I'm going to take a break! Sorry for any Grammar problems during this chapter, I was really excited plus I'm too lazy to read over 3,833 words (AKA 9 pages of text) My longest chapter yet! :D R&R!**


	3. Orders and Explanations

**A/N- Hi! It's me and I got a new Pen Name! From BlueCalumon to GhostCalumon and I thought I could celebrate this happy change by typing up a new chapter for this fic! :D And I'll be answering reviews now! (This is my first time answering reviews! :3)**

**AngieTheLuxray- Thanks and I will! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Phantom-Stelo – I really like the Epicome thing! And I appreciate your review! Enjoy the Chapter!**

**CrossoverFan411- Thanks and I will! Can't wait to see it ;)**

**Summer The Phantom-Wolf – I instantly got the idea for this after watching the Zoroark Movie one Friday night followed by a Danny Phantom marathon on Netflix on my Wii. Enjoy the Chapter!**

**-0O0-**

**Chapter 3**

**Orders and Explanations**

After receiving his package from the mailman, Vlad was walking down the hallways of his large mansion. The white haired mayor walked into his study, package still in hand, and pushed a secret button revealing a passage way down to his lab. He calmly walked down the dark staircase, the door slowly sealing behind him, and strolled into his underground laboratory. He placed the package on a nearby table and walked up to a table full of monitors that was connected to a huge glass orb. Inside the giant ball was a curled up creature about a foot shorter then Vlad was. It had Black and Red fur and wires ran from the walls of the ball to a solid metal collar wrapped around its neck. Its sky blue eyes glared at him with a hateful expression. One was keeping track of the creature's heartbeat that was steady and normal. The one above it was keeping track of the creature's brain waves which were also normal.

"Nice to see that you've finally calmed down, Zoroark…" He spoke in a calm/please voice

"Not for long human…. Once I break free I'll make it so you will need LIFE SUPPORT for the rest of your life!" She threatened the old Halfa bearing her teeth "I will ask you this one more time! Release me and my son or by Arceas I will tear you to shreds!"

Vlad shook his head as Zoroark's brain waves began to spike due to her anger "I'm afraid I cannot… For I am in need of your assistance…"

"What? You want power over the humans of this city?" She asked impatiently, after her experience in the Sinnoh region. She learned that certain humans crave power more than anything else.

Then Vlad did something Zoroark didn't expect… He let out a small quick chuckle…

"What's so funny?" The master of Illusions asked

"I'm the mayor of this city! And one of the richest people in this country! No, I don't want your help to help me rule Amity Park… I want you to help me take over the entire world and Ghost Zone!"

Zoroark looked at him like he was crazy "Ghost Zone? Is it a place where Ghost type Pokémon live?"

The man shook his head and smirked "On my world, Pokémon don't exist. The Ghost Zone is a mirror world to this one, only with the restless ghosts of those who died on this world. I found out about your world by reading an ancient tome about creatures with unique powers that where located in another dimension. I was able to rip open a portal from the Ghost Zone to your world, but it took me a few tries to get to your exact location. So along the way I picked up two strange ghosts for research…"

Zoroark growled "So you not only captured us but two innocent Pokémon as well?"

"Correct… Now, about your assignment…." Vlad started but was interrupted by Zoroark

"WHY WOULD I HELP YOU?"

"Because… I have your dear son locked up in a cell all alone. It was so cute how he was calling out for you in his sleep. It would be a shame if something where to happen to him…" He smirked at Zoroark whose eyes started to grow wide

"You wouldn't…."

"But I would. Let me tell you something about myself, I always get what I want. Even if it means playing dirty."

Zoroark bowed her head in defeat "What are your orders…" Vlad smiled at this "I want to test your abilities of Illusion making. So I want you to take the shape of powerful Ghost Pokémon and strike fear into the people of Amity Park. If you mess up, then let's just say your son will receive a small shock. And by small I mean a painful amount of electricity"

Zoroark nodded, the wires detached from her collar and the glass ball opened. She calmly walked out on her hind legs and looked at Vlad "I'll be right back, touch my son and you'll lose an arm." "Noted" He said slightly not caring. Zoroark went down on all fours, dashed up the stairs out of the lab and toward the front door of the mansion.

**-0O0-**

"What do you mean you're from another world?" Danny asked and then began to laugh "There is no way you ghosts are from another world! Sure your cloths are weird, but other than that you look perfectly normal!"

"So should we classify them under Crazy Ghosts?" Tucker said walking behind Zorua and his two friends.

Litwick, slightly annoyed by Tucker's comment said "We're not crazy and we aren't ghosts! Well Rotom and I are ghost types but that doesn't count!"

"But what about your black haired friend?" Sam asked in a confused tone and was answered by Zorua "I'm not a ghost type, I'm a dark type" Sam, Tucker and Danny started getting even more confused. What was all the stuff about "types"? And who where these three strange kids? Suddenly the orange haired boy known as Rotom turned his head to see a broken down refrigerator on the side walk waiting by a pile of trash bags for the dump truck and then turned back to see Danny with a small smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny said in a distrusting tone of voice

"Who's smiling? I was just looking over at that refrigerator over there!" Rotom then pointed over to the broken down fridge and then crossed his arms. Zorua's eyes then widened in realization to what Rotom was planning "Um…." He stared saying and then looked at the ground "What?" Danny asked "I-I was just wondering… If you have seen Meema?"

"Who's Meema?" Tucker asked failing to notice Rotom walking across the street to the broken fridge.

"Meema is Meema!"

"That doesn't really help…" Danny pointed out. Suddenly there was a sharp whistle from across the street, Danny and his friends turned to the source to see Rotom with a huge smile as he was about to touch the fridge "ZOURA! Get ready to dismiss the illusion! Both of you get ready to run!" Zorua and Litwick nodded and Rotom placed his left hand on the fridge. There was a bright flash of light and the boy and the fridge was gone, instead there was a closed orange refrigerator with a sharp spike on top of it. It was surrounded by a dark purple aura and on the freezer door there was… A face? Next thing Danny and his friends knew ice balls where flying out of the doors of the strange orange fridge as it yelled "NOW! RUN!"

Danny turned his head to see Zorua and Litwick running away, but while they were running and purple light enveloped them and they turned into a small black and red fox and a candle! Danny grabbed Sam's and Tucker's arms and turned all three of them intangible so the ice balls would pass right through them. When it looked like Rotom realized he wouldn't get another solid hit, Danny saw the fridge turn back to normal and instead of a human boy he saw a small orange creature come out of the fried and started to float after its friends.

**-0O0-**

Zorua felt his small heart beating fast in his small chest as he ran away from the Ghost Boy and his two friends. Since those three saw the illusion being dismissed and they turn into their true Pokémon forms, their secret was out and Zorua no longer felt safe.

As the Pokémon trio turned a corner, Zorua looked behind him to see if they were following. They were following alright, but not on foot, the Ghost Boy was carrying his two friends and flying them through the air!

"Hey no fair!" He cried out and then tried to run faster saying "Hurry guys! Their gaining on us!"

If Zorua continued to watch them, he would have seen Danny take out the Fenton Net Launcher, Tucker pull out the Fenton Fisher, and Sam pull out a wrist ray.

Zorua looked at Rotom who was flying to the left of him. He was about to say something to him but then a bright blue line came from the sky, wrapped itself around Rotom's head spike, and reeled him in like he was a Magicarp!

When Zorua looked to his right he saw Litwick dodging various green beams and then getting hit by one in the back knocking her out.

Zorua felt a rush of fear flow through him as he made a sharp turn into an ally and found it was a dead end. He turned around and saw Danny holding the net launcher, Tucker holding the Fenton Fisher with a struggling Rotom on the end of the line, and Sam holding a knocked out Litwick in her arms.

The Trickery Fox felt like he was about to be murdered and started to panic, but then his mood changed from panic to confusion as Danny put the Net Launcher on the ground and slowly walked up to Zorua with his hands up to show that he meant no harm. When the Ghost Boy was about a foot away from him he knelt down "Listen, we don't want to hurt you. We only want some answers. Who are you? What are you? And why are you here?"

Zorua looked at the ground and then looked back up at Danny with his sky blue eyes "My name is Zorua" He said in a small voice "I'm a Pokémon, and we were kidnapped from our world by a man with blue skin and vampire teeth. Rotom, Litwick and I were able to escape, but Meema is still there! I have to save Meema!"Tears started to form in Zorua's eye at the thought of his mother being all alone in the dark place they had escaped from "But I don't know how…."

Danny felt sorry for Zorua and his friends. He stood up and gave Sam and Tucker a signal to release Zorua's friends. Tucker untied Rotom, while Sam woke up and bandaged Litwick and her small burn. Danny smiled and knelt back down to Zorua "I'm Danny Phantom and these are my friends Sam and Tucker. We hunt evil ghosts that come to this town and when your friend there attacked us we kind of thought you guys were evil…" Zorua smiled "I get that a lot. My appearance can kind of be scary, and since Litwick and Rotom are Ghost type Pokémon they are supposed to look scary!" Danny raised an eye brow "Ghost Type Pokémon?"

Zorua nodded "Pokémon come in 17 different types. I'm a Dark Type Pokémon. Litwick is a Ghost and Fire type Pokémon, while Rotom is an Electric and Ghost Pokémon. When Rotom transforms his electric half turns into a different type like Ice" Danny, Sam, and Tucker then realized that when Rotom possessed the fridge he was transforming "That explains that…" Sam said "So there are ghosts in your world too?" Zorua nodded "Yep"

Tucker then turned to Rotom "I have a question for you small, stubby and orange! Why did you attack us?" Rotom responded with a giggle and said "I improvised! How would you like it if some strangers came up to YOU and started asking you a lot of weird questions?" Tucker rubbed the back of his head "Yeah, your right…."

"How did you look like humans anyway?" Sam asked Litwick who smiled "Zorua has a unique ability unlike any other Pokémon. He has the ability to create illusions, so he made an illusion around us to make us look like humans!" Sam looked at Zorua "You can?"

Zorua did his signature smirk "Wanna see?" His eyes flashed and his body was enveloped by a purple light. Next thing they knew, another Danny Phantom was standing in front of them. Only he was holding his hands infront of his chest like they were paws, and he had…. A tail? The Danny Double (Zorua) laughed a little nervously "I'm not so good with human forms…." He admitted "But Meema is much better than me then making illusions…"

Danny was about to ask just who Meema was when he was interrupted by screaming and loud explosions.


	4. Danny VS Dusclops

**A/N-So sorry about not updating for awhile! D: I am kind of in the middle of a punishment…. I was getting bad grades and my Mom got angry and took away my laptop -_-**

**Anyway, I am doing my best to keep my stories alive! So don't stop reviewing! Anyway, here is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon at all! But the idea for this story is mine.**

**-0O0-**

**Chapter 4**

**Danny Phantom vs. Dusclops**

After Danny heard the huge explosions and screaming he looked at Sam and Tucker "You guys stay here with Zorua, Litwick, and Rotom! Take them to somewhere safe and make sure no one else sees them!" Tucker and Sam nodded and turned to the trio. Litwick, Rotom and Zorua (Who now turned back to his true form) Sam picked up Litwick while Tucker picked up Zorua and Rotom. The two teenagers ran off while the three young Pokémon protested, Danny just sighed and flew off toward the chaos.

When Danny arrived at the scene he saw a Ghost he never saw before. It looked like some sort of black bandaged mummy with large grey hands and a single eye ball in the middle of its face! From this eye it was shooting beams at buildings and windows, but it wasn't aiming at the people… More like it was firing to keep them screaming and running in fear.

Danny sprang into action. He tackled the strange looking ghost and pinned it to the ground "Don't you know it's not polite to shoot lasers at people?" He said as his ghostly green eyes met the strange creatures red one "You must be new around here huh? Well let me introduce myself! I'm Danny Phantom and I don't appreciate what you're doing here! So why don't you go back where you came from?" That is when the creature spoke "I wish I could…" At first Danny was surprised by this thing's sudden ability to speak perfect English, he was even more shocked that the voice was mostly female "Wait… You're a girl?"

His question wasn't answered though because that is when the strange creature pushed him off with great force and charged at him.

**-0O0-**

Zoroark hated this. She decided to go with a simple form, so she chose a Dusclops. She was creating the illusion of beams firing to scare the humans, but she didn't aim at them. She was aiming for areas around them for them to be afraid. Of course they were too stupid to realize that when the beams made impact they didn't even make the slightest burn mark on the brick and concrete. That is when she was attack from behind by a Ghost Boy who introduced himself as Danny Phantom and told her to go back to where she came from "I wish I could…" Zoroark said is a sad manner catching the boy off guard "Wait… You're a girl?"

Zoroark pushed the boy off of her and charged at him, making impact with his stomach and knocking him into a nearby building. By now all pedestrians were cleared off of the street and a news helicopter flew over head recording and broadcasting the event.

Zoroark wasn't happy with all of the attention she was getting, but of course this world has never seen a Pokémon before. So of course they would make a huge deal out of it. Zoroark snapped back into reality just in time to avoid a series of green beams shot from the boy's hands. She tackled the boy again but she just passed through him and was kicked in the back of the head.

The Master of Illusions was beginning to lose her patience with the boy. She didn't want to harm anyone so she was going easy on the young teenage boy, but keeping it to simple dodges and tackles wasn't going to tire the Ghost Boy out. So Zoroark decided to end this quickly.

She placed her hands on the ground and built up Dark energy "NIGHT DAZE!" A shock wave of Dark energy was sent out from Zoroark's body and strait toward Danny who got hit by the blast and crashed into a building. Zoroark took this opportunity to walk up to the dazed boy and raise her arms in an attempt to knock the boy out she brought both her arms down to hit the boy in the head. Her hands never made impact.

**-0O0-**

Danny was able to recover quickly before the creature brought its massive fists onto his head, so he was able to turn intangible before they made impact. He looked up at the creature, who seemed surprised at the fact that it missed its target, and smiled "Not used to missing are you?" It made an angry face at him "You're just lucky Ghost Boy; I won't let you be a distraction to my mission." Danny raised an eyebrow "Mission?" Before he could ask further the creature lifted its arms again and Danny quickly dodged making the creature smash its fists into the wall behind him.

Danny quickly flew into the air and was able to overhear a news reporter in a nearby helicopter "This is Shelly Wakamoto (See ep 14 "Public Enemies") reporting to you live from the scene as Amity Park's Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom. Fights a mysterious one eyed ghost!" This was the last thing Danny wanted, publicity for this insanity, but what are you gonna do? So he shrugged it off quickly before he got hit by the ghost's massive fists "Wow, you're a good jumper!" The ghost looked at him with its one eye "I'm good at many things boy… I just hope I'm cut out to be a good mother…" Danny then felt a surge of pain on his head as he was bashed on top of the head and sent hurdling to the ground. He saw the creature approach him and begin to gather energy, he was too weak to get up again. This ghost was strong. Really strong and it looked like Danny was about to lose….

He closed his eyes and waited for the worst. Then he heard a familiar irritating voice come from the creature's metallic collar "I think you've caused enough destruction to prove your loyalty. Come back to the lab and well discuss my plans and the release of your son along with the return to your world…." Danny opened his eyes and saw the creature narrow its one eye "Fine…." It turned and began to run away "H-HEY! WERE ARE YOU GOING? WE ARE KIND OF IN THE MIDDLE OF A FIGHT HERE!" Danny called making the creature stop in its tracks "Your family may not be in danger… But the life of mine is hanging on a thread…." It began to run away again. As it ran it turned a corner into an alleyway, letting itself get enveloped in a purple light. The last thing Danny saw before it disappeared was a long red and black mane with a blue bead on the end.

He sat there for a few minutes, but the sound of police sirens in the distance snapped him back to reality. Danny flew off to the other side of the town, found a dumpster, and changed back to his human self. That is when his cell phone rang (Danny Phantom theme by the way ;D) he picked it up "Hello?" His mother Maddie was on the other end _**"Danny! Are you ok sweetie? Are you hurt? More importantly did you see which way the ghosts went?"**_ He sighed "Mom, were are you?" _**"In the Fenton RV, I'm driving of course. We are hunting down that new ghost! You know the one with the one eye? Did you happen to see which way it went?"**_ "Sorry Mom, haven't seen it! Now I think I'm getting another call! Bye!" _**"Oh Danny wa-"**_ Before his mom could finish her sentence he hung up and dialed Tucker's cell phone, after a few rings he heard Tucker pick up.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Hey Tuck, how are Zorua, Litwick and Rotom?"

"_**Their fine, but Rotom keeps staring at the lawn mower…. It's kind of creepy…"**_

"Maybe he likes lawn mowers?"

"_**I doubt that… Anyway I put the news on and saw that brawl you had with that weird looking ghost! Litwick was watching and said that was a Dusclops and it is a kind of ghost type Pokémon!"**_

"What? So that thing was a Pokémon?"

"_**According to Litwick! No wonder that thing almost killed you!"**_

"Hey! That… uh… Dusclops was it? Was really powerful!"

"_**Ok, whatever you say! Jazz gave us the all clear and we are back at your house in the lab"**_

"The lab? Isn't that a risk?"

"_**Na, when your parents discover new ghosts they don't come home till midnight! Or maybe even later!"**_

"True, be right there"

"_**See ya soon bro"**_

"Bye" Danny hung up his cell phone and started on his way home.

**A/N- Sorry for it being so short, but I kind of have to get off my laptop now and I decided to end the chapter here. Anyway just go ahead and click that adorable blue button below this story! R&R!**


	5. To Interview a Pokemon

**A/N- OMG thanks for all of the views, hits, favorites, and reviews guys! :D You are all awesome! Oh and I have some good news! I have a three day weekend! :D Which means when my Mom isn't on my laptop, I'll be working on this story! *Begins to spaz out and jump up and down* Anyway here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon, but this awesome story is! Enjoy!**

**-0O0-**

**Chapter 5**

**To Interview a Pokémon**

After Danny hung up, Tucker put his cell phone in his back pocket and looked at the Pokémon trio. Sam, Tucker and Jazz had moved the Pokémon up to the living room. Litwick was surfing the channels on the TV trying to find an interesting show other then the news that was on earlier. Rotom had torn his gaze away from the lawn mower he was observing before and started to examine the ghost hunting tech lying on the coffee table. Zorua was just running around the room looking and examining everything in the room "I've never been in a human house before. Are all houses like this?" Sam shook her head "Nope, each one is different" Zorua smiled "Cool!" He hopped onto the couch next to Litwick and watched the TV.

The whole time Jazz was quiet, observing every movement the Pokémon trio made. She made an awkward smile and asked them "So… You three are from another world?" They turned their attention to her and nodded "What is it called?" Rotom smiled "It's called Earth" This made Sam's, Tucker's, and Jazz's eyes widen slightly "This world is called Earth too!" Tucker said. Litwick pondered for a moment "Maybe…. Maybe our world is a different version of this world…" Tucker shrugged "It's a possibility!"

Jazz closed her eyes and thought for a second, a smile came across her face when she opened her eyes with an excited twinkle in her eye. She darted up to her room, grabbed a tape recorder, her note pad, a pencil, three folders, and a camera. Jazz walked down the stairs carrying her stuff and set them on the coffee table "What's up with all of the stuff?" Litwick asked eyeing all of the things that Jazz had set rather excitedly on the table "Well, when I grow up I want to become a therapist. So I was wondering if I could interview you three!" By this time Rotom had joined Zorua and Litwick on the sofa. The three Pokémon looked at each other and then turned to Jazz who looked at them with pleading eyes "Ok!" They said in unison.

Jazz perked up at this response and got her things ready. She wrote Zorua's, Litwick's and Rotom's names on the three folders. Then she held up the tape recorder "Do you guys know what this is?" They nodded "I see humans use it all of the time, only they look a little bit different…" Rotom said "It records our voices" Jazz nodded, started recording, and grabbed her notepad and pen. Sam and Tucker rolled their eyes and sat down getting themselves comfortable. Zorua, Litwick and Rotom sat up a little bit straighter on the couch as Jazz began to ask her questions "Today, I Jazz Fenton will be interviewing three beings from another dimension. Their names are Zorua, Rotom, and Litwick" Jazz said in a professional tone "My first question is, what are you three exactly?"

"Our names are our species names, but we are known as Pokémon" Litwick said

"Pokémon? What does that mean?"

"Pocket Monsters" Rotom said "You see, humans live on our world. When a human turns the age of ten, they get their first Pokémon and go on a Pokémon journey. During their journey, a Pokémon trainer meets new Pokémon and can befriend them by catching them in Pokeballs"

"Pokeballs? What exactly are those?"

"They are special spheres that can capture a Pokémon, they can fit in your pocket so that is kind of how Pokémon got their names" Zorua explained

"Do you mind telling me a little bit about your daily lives back home?"

The trio looked at each other and thought about this for a minute. Then Rotom spoke up "I'll go first. I was born and raised in the Sinnoh region in an old abandoned house that ghost type Pokémon live in. I usually hang out in this old TV that shows nothing but static. Anyway, my daily life usually includes gathering food, playing, and taking care of the younger Pokémon. Sometimes, a Pokémon wanders into the old house so me and all of the other ghost type Pokémon that live there see who can scare it the most! I've won the past ten times!" Rotom puffed out his little chest proudly and smiled "I've earned the title of Lord of the Mansion! Which is a pretty big deal!"

Jazz jotted down notes quickly and then turned to Litwick "What about you?" Litwick's flame shrunk a little out of embarrassment and she blushed "Who me? Well…. I was born and raised in the Unova region and I live with both of my parents. My dad is kind of over protective while my mom is one of the sweetest, kindest, and most loving mother figure you'll ever meet! My daily life is usually just me trying to find a group of Pokémon so I can take some life essence…" Litwick saw the surprised look on Jazz's, Tucker's and Sam's face "Oh, no! Not kill them! I only take a little bit of life essence, not enough to kill them! Just enough to make them dizzy for a few minutes! I need life essence to fuel the flame on my head, if it were to go out… I would die…" Sam smiled "Cool, so you feed off of the life essence of others?" Litwick nodded "I only take the life essence of Pokémon. The only time I will take life essence from a human is when I am desperate. I should be good on fuel for about another… 2 to 3 weeks…"

This was getting interesting, not only was Jazz getting great material that she could look back on later, but these creatures were each unique in personality and habits! Almost like highly intelligent animals! After Jazz had finished writing the notes about Litwick she turned to Zorua "How about you Zorua? What's life back at home for you?"

Zorua looked at Jazz and bowed his head "I was born in the Unova region… I live in Illusion Forest were me and Meema live. Meema and I are extremely rare Pokémon, famous for our ability to create illusions. All I do is train with Meema to become stronger, along with getting us something to eat… I want to become stronger so I can help protect Meema and myself so… This doesn't happen again…. Besides, this isn't the first time we've been taken from our home…."

"What do you mean?" Tucker asked starting to get interested in this interview.

Zorua looked at him with a sad expression on his face "We were kidnapped by an evil man, who owned the world's largest corporation. The reason why he was so successful was because he could see things that were going to happen in the near future. He got this ability but finding the Tunnel of Time that is opened by the legendary Time Travel Pokémon named Celebi. He stuck his hand into it in an attempt to unlock the secrets of time travel, but instead he was electrocuted and all plant life in a 100 mile radius died…. 20 years later his power began to fade and the plant life that had died in the city the accident occurred in has finally come back to life. Celebi had been sighted so he saw his chance. He used Meema's illusions to scare everyone out of the city so he could search uninterrupted. He didn't expect me and a few friends to rescue Celebi and Meema and the whole city! So… Yeah, that's my story…"

Jazz finished writing down these notes "I just have one more question Zorua…. Who is Meema?"

Zorua looked down at the floor again and spoke

"My mother…"

**-0O0-**

**And that ends chapter 5! Ok, before we continue I have something fun for you my readers and reviewers! Some Danny Phantom/Pokémon trivia! Whoever gets all of these questions 100% correct will get a new character named after their username! Ok so here are the questions!**

**1) What episode did the Box Ghost first appear?**

**2) In episode 1 of the Pokémon anime series, what flock of bird Pokémon chased Ash and Pikachu?**

**3) Who is Clockwork's boss?**

**4) This one is hard! What is said to be inside Togepi's shell?**

**5) Final question! Which DP character is an ultra-recyclo vegetarian? **


	6. Enter: Ventus

**SUPER SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I promise to do this more often as best as I can… Quick shout out to all of my reviewers! Thanks for all of the subscriptions and favorites you guys!**

**Small bump in the road, but I am happy to announce the winner of the little "Contest" was:**

***Drum Roll***

**FirstInClass!**

**So here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon. They belong to their rightful owners… And the new character belongs to FirstInClass, who I tried to make as, epic as possible…**

**Danny Phantom and the Illusion Makers**

**Chapter 6**

**Enter: Ventus**

Ventus stood atop a building observing his new surroundings. It was a city, with large brick buildings and hard concrete sidewalks. According to the large clock on the school building he was standing on the time was about 5:00pm. The air was calm and so were Ventus' blood red eyes. Humans everywhere, but not a Pokémon in sight "Where am I? And why did that strange ghost send me here…."

_Flashback_

_It was a calm and peaceful day in the Sinnoh region. The Starly were chirping happily in the trees as Ventus was fetching his lunch. Oran berries. He had been training all morning in his home which was an old abandoned dojo, but now he was taking a break for lunch "Besides, resting is good for the mind, body, and soul as well as training…" Said the wise Lucario after he harvested a good amount of berries._

_As he was heading back home however, the atmosphere suddenly changed. The wind began to pick up and the Starly began to become uneasy chirping "Fly away! Fly away!" They said as they took to the now darkening sky._

_Ventus dropped his berries and took a fighting stance "Something's coming…" Soon the wind around him turned into a small twister only a mere 5 feet away from where Ventus stood. When the twister dismissed, a strange man was floating before him._

_He had pale blue skin and a scar over his right eye. His eyes were glowing blood red, which Ventus couldn't see at first due to the dark blue hood. The man wore a cloak and black gloves; in his hands was a staff that had a small clock at the end of it. The man's entire abdomen was covered in what looked to be clocks and gears behind glass. The one thing that caught Ventus' attention the most was the lack of the man's legs, only a wispy tail._

"_Who are you?" Ventus asked the man, who obviously didn't understand his language._

"_I take it you just asked me who I am… I am Clockwork, the guardian of time…" The man said while his appearance changed from a young man to an elder in a mere second "I did not come here to harm you; I only came here looking for assistance…" Ventus calmed down and stood straight up, Clockwork saw his relaxed motions and smiled "Some time ago, a half man half ghost from my world came to this world and kidnapped four Pokémon. What he didn't know is that he was punching holes through a great dimensional wall that separated our two worlds. If that wall falls apart then a black hole will form and completely destroy everything, leaving nothing but a void of emptiness and destruction…"_

_Ventus' eyes grew wide and then he grew calm again crossing his arms and closing his eyes to meditate for a second. While he was thinking he heard the stranger snap his fingers. Ventus opened his eyes to see a necklace around his neck. The chain was black, and the pendant was glowing slightly. It was a gear with a small clock on it; the letters C.W. were on the pendant "This necklace will help you speak English… So there isn't a language barrier during our conversation…" The stranger said with another smile while his appearance changed to that of a mere child._

"_If what you say is true… ClockWork… Then I am guessing you want my help to stop it…" Ventus said calmly to the ghost in front of him. ClockWork nodded, but Ventus just had to ask "Why do you need my help?" This made ClockWork smile a little wider "I knew you were going to say that… The reason I need your help is because, there are three young Pokémon trying to prevent this disaster without even knowing it. I just need you to be there incase Vlad Masters confronts them… So you will be their-"_

"_Baby Sitter?" Ventus said earning another nod from the ghost. Ventus sighed "I'll do it…"_

"_Good, you begin now. Good Luck Ventus…"_

_A swirling light began to surround Ventus as he realized something "Wait, how do you know my name?"_

"_I know everything…" Replied ClockWork, soon Ventus was gone; ClockWork vanished, the day continued on. Only with the absence of the wise Lucario_

_End of Flashback_

Ventus sighed and looked at the pendant ClockWork had given him so he could speak the human language "This is ridiculous! He sent me here with no idea where those three are! I better start searching… But I have to stay hidden, that fight between that Dusclops and ghost boy had amazed everyone in the city. So I guess these humans have never heard of Pokémon…"

Ventus jumped from the roof top of the building and ran across a large field that he guessed was used for sports. He ran behind some bleachers and closed his eyes, focusing and feeling the aura in the surrounding area. He tried to pick up the aura of a Pokémon, with no luck "Must be out of range… Wait… What's this?" Lucario had picked up an interesting aura. It was the aura of a human boy; the strange thing is the boy only seemed to be half alive! Lucario opened his eyes and returned to reality "Didn't ClockWork say that a half human half ghost kidnapped the three Pokémon I should look after?" He said remembering the ghost's words "That must be him then…. No, he said the kidnapper was a man not a boy… I should, however look into this…"

Ventus checked if the coast was clear and ran across the street, jumping onto the top of a building. He made his way to the boy by jumping from rooftop to rooftop, using his aura abilities to keep track of the young man. Soon he had found him, walking down the street in a hurry to get to his destination. Ventus quickly dropped down into an alleyway and watched the boy catch his breath.

**Danny's POV**

Danny had to stop running. Even though he was in a hurry to get home, he had to stop and catch his breath. As he was catching his breath, he felt a strange feeling like someone was watching him. He looked around and then looked into the pitch black alleyway, next to him. What he saw almost made him pee his pants.

There was a pair of eyes looking straight at him. They looked very animalistic, the irises' were blood red and in Danny's book, that wasn't a good sign "Um….Hi?"

The dark figure took a few steps forward and Danny could at least see the outline of the stranger. Kind of like a dog thing that stood on its hind legs "Are you another Pokémon?" This caught the creature's attention for its red eyes grew wide. It spoke in a deep and serious tone "Yes… I am…."

Danny smiled "Were you captured by Vlad too?"

"No" The Pokémon said shaking its head "But seeing as you know about Pokémon, I assume you must know where the three I am searching for are?"

Danny realized he was talking about Zorua and his friends "Maybe, maybe not… What do you want with them…?"

"I was sent here to protect them from the one ClockWork called…. Vlad Masters…." The Pokémon said stepping a little more into the light. It had black and blue fur; it kind of looked like a ninja of sorts.

"Did you just say ClockWork?" He asked and the Pokémon nodded "I know ClockWork; he is a good friend of mine. Any friend of ClockWork is a friend of mine, trust me!" Danny said holding out his hand to the large Pokémon who then shook it "I'm Danny Fenton and you are?"

"Ventus the Lucario… It is nice to meet you Danny…" Ventus said to Danny who then noticed his necklace "I'm guessing ClockWork gave that to you so you could talk…" "Yes…" "Zorua, Litwick, and Rotom are at my house right now. We have to hurry though; my parents might come home any minute!"

**Ventus's POV**

Ventus sensed the seriousness of the situation and nodded "I understand…" Soon Danny and Ventus were dashing down the streets. After turning a few corners and running down a few blocks, they came to Danny's house. Ventus looked at the massive metal structure on top of Danny's house "What is that?" Danny looked up "That's the OP's center… Its kinda been there for a very long time…." Ventus nodded and watched as Danny knocked on the front door.

A girl with orange hair answered the door and looked at Danny "Good you're here! Don't worry, Zorua, Litwick, and Rotom have been playing with each other and-" Then the girl's eyes landed on Ventus "Um…. Danny, who's your friend…?" Danny quickly made his way through the door and Ventus decided to follow "I'll explain inside, Jazz"

Ventus felt the soft carpet underneath his feet, this was a new sensation for him, but soon he began to examine the room around him. It was a living room, there were two humans sitting on a couch with Zorua, Litwick, and Rotom telling them something. Soon the room fell sigh lent and all eyes were on Ventus and Danny.

"A Lucario?" Litwick said, a little bit confused

"This one looks so cool! Who is he anyway?" A dark skinned human boy ask Danny

"Danny, I think you need to explain…" Said the girl who Danny had called Jazz

"Right, everybody this is Ventus the Lucario. He says he was sent here by ClockWork to protect Zorua, Litwick, and Rotom" Danny said motioning to the Pokémon behind him.

Ventus bowed his head "Hello…"

Rotom flew up to Ventus "Good to see another Pokémon around here! Why are you here?"

Ventus sighed and closed his eyes "You all better sit down…."

Danny, his friends, and the three young Pokémon all took their seats while Ventus sat cross legged on the floor in front of them

"Both this world and my world are in catastrophic danger…."

**Duhn Duhn Duhn! And yes, I am ending it off here. FirstInClass hope you enjoyed how I put your character into the story and I hope I made him epic enough!**

**Anyway, R&R peoples!**


	7. The Red Huntress

**Danny Phantom and the Illusion Makers**

**Chapter: 7**

**The Red Huntress**

After Ventus finished his story to Danny and the others they all gasped "So let me get this straight" Tucker said pointing to the fully grown Lucario sitting in the middle of Danny's living room "If we don't stop Vlad and send these guys back to their world, then both worlds are going to be destroyed by a black hole?"

The Lucario nodded and looked at Tucker "I'm afraid so, young one…"

Then Sam stood up "Then we just have to find Zorua's Meema and send them back! Easy!" Ventus shook his head "Meema?" Sam shrugged "Zorua said that Meema was with him when they were taken, but we don't know who Meema is…"

Ventus slowly nodded and turned to the young trickery fox Pokémon "Who is Meema Zorua?"

Zorua jumped on the coffee table and puffed out his little chest "Meema is Meema! Meema is kind, caring, and really powerful! Meema gained a title back at home as the Master of Illusions!" A proud smirk found its way on the young fox's face "Which makes me the Prince of Illusions!"

"So… You're a prince?" Jazz asked pointing to Zorua who giggled "Yep!" He said and jumped down from the coffee table looking out the window "But I'm not as strong as Meema…. Meema is so much stronger than me! I can't wait till I grow up so I can be as strong as my Meema!"

Ventus chuckled and patted the small Pokémon's head "Strength grows over time young Zorua. Some day you will become a great Master like Meema, but all Masters must start as a beginner"

Danny nodded "I agree with you there, it took me forever to control my powers and it will probably take me years to master all of them"

Litwick yawned and looked out the window seeing the full moon high in the sky "This is usually around the time my Mom and Dad put me to bed…" Rotom rubbed his eye with his plasma like arm "I usually went to bed at this hour too…"

"Danny, where are we going to put them? If Mom and Dad find them here, they'll freak!" Jazz said holding a sleepy Rotom and Litwick in her arms.

"Give me a second to think Jazz! It's not exactly easy thinking of a place to put three young Pokémon and a human size one!" Danny said running ideas through his head. Then Tucker brought up a thoughtful idea "How about we split them? I get Rotom; Sam gets Litwick, and you and Jazz handle Ventus and Zorua?"

Ventus shook his head "No, if we split up then we would be in more danger. Plus I have to keep my eye on all three of them…"

Sam sighed and then snapped her fingers "How about the Ops Center? Your parents don't go up there too often! Plus there are plenty of places to hide in case they do!"

Danny smiled "That's a great idea Sam! Tucker, go grab some blankets and pillows from the closet while we get these guys up to the Ops Center"

"Consider it done" Said the Tech Geek as he ran to the closet in the hallway.

"Alright Zorua, bedtime!" Danny said picking up the small fox "But I'm not tired yet!" The young fox exclaimed. Danny was about to make a witty come back when Zorua's ears twitched "Huh?"

"What is it Zorua?" Danny asked the fox in his arms.

"I hear… Loud screeching rubber… And it's coming this way…" He said, closing his eyes to concentrate.

"Hold on a minute, I will try to see what is happening" Ventus stood up in the center of the room.

The Lucario closed his eyes as the aura filters on the back of his head rose. Soon he could see the auras of everything for about a two mile radius. He turned his vision to the origin of the sound and saw a large car heading toward the house. There were two humans sitting inside of it, a VERY large man and a slim poised woman.

Ventus opened his eyes and let the aura filters fall to their usual position "A large van is coming this way, a man and woman are inside of it… They are about a mile and a half away…"

"What did the man look like?" Asked Jazz nervously

"From what I could see… He was about the size of a Snorlax, and he was the one driving" Ventus said turning toward the girl "Is there something wrong?"

"If a Snorlax is a fat Pokémon, then I'm guessing he is describing your Dad" Sam pointed out "Which means if he's the one driving, we should hurry and get these guys up to the Ops Center!"

Danny nodded and led Ventus to the Ops Center; Jazz was following close behind with a sleeping Litwick and Rotom.

Danny climbed up to the Ops Center and turned on the lights "Ok, here it is… I know it doesn't look like the most comfortable place in the world, but we'll have to make do with this for the time being. I just want to point out that you shouldn't touch ANYTHING unless we say it is ok"

Ventus nodded "I understand, I shall respect your home as if it was my own"

Just then, Tucker appeared with the blankets and pillows "Delivery for Mr. Fenton!" He said running up the stairs.

"Perfect, just set them up over there Tuck" Danny said motioning over to a small corner that was hidden behind some counters and screens "We might want to keep their sleeping place hidden, incase Mom and Dad come up here. We don't want them thinking we have hobos sleeping up here."

Once the 'beds' were set up, Jazz placed Litwick and Rotom on two separate beds while Ventus chose his own.

"Ok Zorua, time to go to bed. You're going to need a lot of energy for tomorrow…" Danny whispered placing the sleeping fox Pokémon on a bed of his own.

Jazz, Danny and Ticker quickly exited the room after saying their "Good nights".

**-0O0-**

"Kids! We're home!" Jack said bursting through the door of the Fenton Works. The two parents saw Danny, Jazz and Tucker run down the stairs to see them "Oh… uh... H-Hi Mom and Dad!" Danny stuttered waving to his parents "Any luck with that strange new ghost?"

"Not even a little clue!" Maddie exclaimed sitting on the couch "When we reached the sight of the attack, there was barely any damage at all! The only damage being from the battle the ghost had with Phantom. No scorch marks on the side walk from its beam, or destroyed buildings! Just craters and holes in brick walls! It was like the ghost was never there! Almost like-"

"An Illusion…." Danny said, finishing his mother's sentence for her.

"Well…. Yes! How did you know?" She asked tilting her head to one side.

"Oh, just a lucky guess!" Danny said shrugging and avoiding eye contact "Are you and Dad planning on going up to the Ops Center anytime soon?"

"Of course not Danny! Only for emergencies!" His mother explained letting out a small chuckle "Why do you ask?"

Then Tucker had to open his mouth "No reason! It's not like we're keeping creatures from another dimension up there! Ow!" He got a good punch in the arm by Sam.

"T-The reason why we were asking, is because this ghost could get dangerous and we wanted to know if you were planning on using the Ops Center if it became a serious problem…" Sam said hoping they would buy this excuse… Which they did.

"Of course! But only when it becomes a world threatening situation!" Jack explained "Then we'll use the Ops Center to kick its Ectoplasmic butt!" He said pumping a fist into the air.

"Oh would you look at the time" Danny said looking at his watch-less wrist "It's time for me to get to bed! Well good night!" Danny said running up to his room.

"Uh, we have to go too! Bye!" Sam and Tucker ran out the door of the house while Jazz just walked up to her room "Good night!"

The two parents looked at each other with a confused look, but then shrugged it off and went up to bed themselves.

**-0O0-**

After all of the residents of the Fenton home fell asleep, a small little fox decided to explore. Zorua quietly padded his way out of the Ops Center and walked downstairs _'This world is so weird… Not only is it similar in some ways, but there are huge differences as well! I wonder what this place looks like at night…'_

Soon he was in the living room again and he looked out the window _'Night time seems to be the same as on my world too… I should go out and look for Meema!'_ Zorua used his nose to open the window and hopped out onto the sidewalk.

He lowered his nose to the ground and began to sniff around "No Meema here…" He said and began to wander around the dark streets of Amity Park. The night air was moist and the only light source was the full moon and street lamps over head. Zorua climbed one of these street lights and looked up and down the street "No Meema there…"

Zorua climbed back down and headed toward a park "I like this area, the grass is soft here like Meema's fur" He said rubbing his face up against the tall grass as small tears of sorrow welled up in his eyes "Meema…"

"BEWARE!"

Zorua jumped in surprise at the sudden voice and looked around with wide eyes "Hello?" He asked spinning and turning trying to find the source of the loud outburst.

"BEWARE SMALL TALKING FOX CREATURE! FOR I, THE BOX GHOST! WILL CRUSH YOU WITH MY MIGHTY POWER OVER BOXES!"

Soon a strange looking ghost came up from the ground. He had over-alls, gloves, and boots, along with a hat. Both the man's skin and his clothes were different shades of blue "Who are you? You don't look so scary!"

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! RULER OF ALL SQUARE CONTAINERS AND THE OCCASIONAL BUBBLE WRAP!" Said the ghost while waving his arms up in the air

"We'll I'm Zorua and I bet I can be WAY scarier then you!" Mocked the small fox while smiling at the Box Ghost.

"HAHA! NO SMALL PATETIC TALKING FOX CAN BE SCARIER THAN THE BOX GHOST!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

"Ok!" Zorua's eyes flashed and soon he was in the familiar purple light, soon a large Cofagrigus was floating before the Box Ghost "Am I scary now?"

Zorua almost laughed his tail off when he saw the Box Ghost's I-am-going-to-pee-myself expression.

"BEWARE!" He said and fled to who-knows-where

Zorua giggled and turned back to his true form and laughed at the ghost's fear.

"That was amazing!" Said a feminine voice from above.

Zorua paused in his laughter and looked up to see a human girl in a bright red suit on a flying board. The human flew down to the ground and stepped off of the board "How did you do that?" She asked through her transparent mask.

"I've always been able to do that…" Zorua said casually as he scratched behind his ear "Making illusions has always been my specialty…"

"That was an illusion?" She asked, referring to Zorua's transformation.

The small fox nodded and looked up at the girl with his signature smirk on his face "My name's Zorua! What's yours?"

"I'm…." She hesitated, which made Zorua a little confused, had she forgotten her name?

"Everybody calls me the Red Huntress…" She said, but Zorua looked skeptically at the girl.

"That's your title… But what's your _NAME_?" He asked getting rather annoyed

"I don't think I can trust my real name to a ghost like you…" The girl spat the word 'ghost' like venom

"But, I'm not a ghost! I'm a Pokémon! I was taken from my world by a ghost though…"

The girl looked at Zorua wide eyed "Wait, wait, wait… You're from another world?"

"Yeah, I was taken by a mean ghost who looked like a vampire!"

"Vlad Plasmius?"

"Yeah! Yeah that's him! He took me and my friends AND my Meema from our world!"

"Well, I'm sorry for not trusting you Zorua. An enemy of Vlad is a friend of mine!"

(A/N- This is after Valerie finds out Vlad's secret)

"So…"

"So?"

"You never answered my question, Red Huntress… What's your name?"

"My name is-"

"ZORUA!"

**-0O0-**

**And that ends this chapter! However… It was mostly dialogue, which makes me kinda lazy… Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. The Hunt Begins

**Hey guys, sorry for being so stingy with the chapters lately O_O**

***Angry audience holds up pitchforks***

**WOAH! WOAH! No need to be so hasty! I'm updating see? See? Anyway, I was looking over my stories and realized that I haven't updated this one in… 2 months? *Nervous laugh* Unfortunately that is what happens when writers block AND failing grades kick in -_-***

**But don't worry! I'm going to get this chapter up for you guys to read in no time! Let's do the happy dance nowz! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Pokémon! Don't rub it in! TT_TT**

**-0O0-**

**Danny Phantom and the Illusion Makers**

**Chapter: 8**

**The Hunt Begins**

Zoroark laid down in her holding cell, wishing to cradle her son in her arms, tell him everything was going to be okay, help him up into her furry mane and listen to his light breathing. However, that cruel man took Zorua away from her. Possibly keeping him in a dark place where he is crying for her. The image flashed through her mind and a tear trickled down her face. Zoroark quickly wiped it away, she couldn't show any weakness! None what so ever! The large Pokémon curled up into her usual position for sleep, but couldn't sleep due to the missing presence of her child. Zoroark recalled the events of that afternoon after she had returned from frightening the innocent humans of the city.

(FLASHBACK! YAYZ!)

_Zoroark dashed through the front doors of Vlad's domain, she ran down the hallways on all fours. Retracing her steps as she practically flew down the same path she had used to leave the horrible labyrinth that belonged to the terrible half dead man, who kidnapped and threatened her son's very life._

_Just the thought of him make her blood turn cold, she wanted to rip him apart. Zoroark picked up his scent in the next room over and calmed her pace, switching to walking on her hind legs rather than on all fours. The door to the room was open, as if it was expecting her. The master of illusions walked into the large room lined with many books along the walls. She looked around at the comfy room, the walls that were not covered in books were a deep purple while the carpet a calming royal blue. In the center of this room were two arm chairs that she had seen most humans have in their house. One chair was occupied by the very being she despised._

"_Welcome back Zoroark… Things looked as if they went well. You and your opponent were all over the local news! Good work you have all of Amity Park shaken with fear…" He said as he folded his hands together._

"_That boy I was fighting… He said his name was Danny Phantom… Who was he?" She asked out of curiosity, tilting her head to one side. Vald made a gesture to the arm chair across from him "That is what I wished to speak to you about, please have a seat…"_

_Zoroark cautiously walked over to the chair and awkwardly sat down in it. This was the first time she had ever sat on a piece of human furniture; it was a new sensation for her… It felt rather strange, yet comfortable… "Now…" She turned her icy blue gaze up to Vlad "That young man is a lot like me… He is half human and half ghost as well as my mortal enemy. I found your little brawl with him interesting to say the least. That boy is what stands between me and complete domination of this world and the Ghost Zone."_

_Zoroark recalled the boy named Danny 'He reminds me somewhat of Zorua…' She thought as a quick flash of both him and Zorua when through her mind, and then she glared at Vlad and asked in a low growl "So you wish for me to… Kill the boy?"_

_Vlad chuckled "So we ARE on the same page then? Good… Once he is out of the way I will have you deal with others who might try to stop me…" Zoroark wanted to protest, she wanted to jump on top of him and rip out his heart, but if she did then Zorua would be hurt. She couldn't bear the thought of killing someone so close in personality to Zorua, but she had to do it. Then a question popped into her mind "Once all of this is done, you shall release my son, me, and those other two whom you said you captured?"_

_Vlad gave her a sincere smile "But of course…" However something in the back of Zoroark's mind told her he was lying. Zoroark nodded in understanding and stood up as Vlad began to rise "Now come, it is getting late and you will need your rest for tomorrow…" An evil smile formed on the human's face as Zoroark obediently followed Vlad down to her holding cell._

(FLASHBACK OVER! NOW GET BACK TO READ'N!)

Zoroark let out a long sigh "Zorua… Please be strong for me…" She closed her eyes but couldn't fall asleep, as she was about to open them again she heard Vlad's footsteps coming down the corridor so she pretended she was sleeping. She listened as Vald's steps came to a halt in front of her cell "Such an easy creature to control…" He said quietly "Just threaten her son and she becomes like putty in my hand! However, it will be hard to keep up the charade. Sooner or later she will find out about her son escaping along with those other two. All I need is to have her kill Daniel as soon as possible and if she turns on me I'll simply kill her…" After this there was a long pause before Vlad strode away, his heels clicking on the hard floors.

Zorua had escaped? He was somewhere out in this strange world with two other Pokémon? He was safe? Zoroark felt a wave of relief wash over her upon this discovery, but then anger began to bubble up inside of her _'HOW DARE HE! HOW DARE HE TRICK ME!'_

Zoroark immediately shot up onto her hind legs and began to claw at the collar around her neck; nothing was holding her back now. She felt her claws cut into the metal and slice through wires, however sometimes she missed her mark and scratched her own neck a few times by an accident. The collar wouldn't come off, but she was sure she had broken most of its functions in her small rampage.

Zoroark breathed heavily and looked at the bars of her cell, a smile crept onto her face "Nothing I can't handle" She said, slightly happy that she hadn't broken the translation function. Her claws began to glow a lethal red as dark power flowed to the very tips of her dagger like fingers. She jumped at the bars and slashed through them, cutting the iron bars to ribbons. Zoroark then began her escape and her search for Zorua.

**-0O0-**

"ZORUA!"

Zorua jumped at the sound of his name being called, searching the area with his sky blue eyes. Suddenly a figure came into view and he giggled "Hi Danny!" He said as he began to wag his tail and run toward his friend. He passed the strange Red Huntress; not noticing the hate filled expression on her face, and ran up to Danny who was in his ghost form.

The ghost boy skidded to a halt as he stood before Zorua, hands on his hips "What are you doing out here Zorua? You're supposed to be asleep…" Zorua's ears folded back against his head and his head drooped as his tail stopped wagging "I'm sorry Danny, but Dark types like me are used to staying up late at night. Plus I was curious about what everything looked like at night!" He said in a childish manner and gave him a goofy grin "I also wanted to look for Meema, but while I was working I met that lady over there!"

Danny turned his gaze onto that of Valerie's and nearly had a heart attack; instead he cleared his throat "Valerie…" The Huntress narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms "Phantom…"

Zorua looked from the Red Huntress, whose name was Valerie, to Danny. Both were tense and an awkward pause passed over the whole scene, the quiet was broken by Zorua "You two know each other?"

Danny rubbed the back of his head "Uh… We're kind of… Acquaintances?" Then Valerie pulled out a strange device and pointed it at Phantom, it looked like a gun only it was smaller and didn't seem to use bullets "HA! More like enemies! He ruined my life!"

"You're still on that? It wasn't even my dog for crying out loud!" Danny said throwing his hands up into the air. Soon they began to argue like this back and forth, making Zorua very bored and let out a large yawn "Will you two just give it a rest already?" Zorua cried out interrupting the two enemies who looked as if they were about to go for each other's throats at any moment "It's very late, plus your screaming could wake the whole city up! Danny, can you take me back to Litwick and Rotom so I can go to sleep… Watching you two argue has made me tired…" He said as he let out another hearty yawn.

Danny sighed and ran his gloved hand through his white hair "Sure Zorua, I'll take you back to the others." Then he turned to Valerie "I'll explain the whole situation to you when I know I can trust you with it! I don't know how much Zorua has told you already, but once I know I can trust you, I'll tell you everything! I swear!" Valerie looked at him for a moment; eyes narrowed and determined stature "Fine! Whatever!"

Soon Zorua was in Danny's arms on the way to the Ops center with Valerie (Who was tempted to follow) flying away in the opposite direction. Zorua snuggled up against Danny's chest and closed his eyes, the sensation of flying was wonderful and he wished he could experience it all the time like the bird Pokémon back at home. He remembered the tall mountains and rolling grassy plains of his home world, and he missed them. Most of all, he missed Meema. Zorua felt a lone tear roll down his cheek as he slipped into sleep.

If only they noticed the mechanical ghost spying on them. His green Mohawk burning like fire, his metal mouth in a wicked smile "So this is the specimen Vlad wished for me to retrieve… Interesting…"

**-0O0-**

**DUN DUN DUN! Well, not my longest chapter ever, but I still think it came out pretty well! ^^ Don't worry I'll try my best not to update so late next time! R&R Peoplez! VIVA LA…. SOMETHING!**


	9. Haunted by a Hunter

**Danny Phantom and the Illusion Makers**

**Chapter: 9**

**Haunted by a Hunter**

Zorua's eyes slowly opened as light from the sun poured through one of the many windows of the Ops center about Danny's house. It felt strange to be wrapped up in blankets then in his mother's warm fur, but he shrugged it off and stumbled from his "bed". He saw that Litwick, Rotom, and Ventus had already awoken and were conversing about the plans for the day. The small fox padded over to his fellow Pokémon (having to avoid tripping over strange machinery scattered all over the floor) "Good morning" He said in a tired voice before yawning and then scratching at the uncomfortable metal collar still attached to his neck.

"Good morning Zorua! Are you hungry? Danny and Jazz brought us up some food for breakfast before leaving for some place called school!" Rotom said rapidly before pushing a small paper plate of assorted fruits up to Zorua. On the plate was a small pile of dark blue berries that slightly resembled Oran Berries, an apple, and a large round orange ball shaped fruit. (Guess what, it's an Orange…) Zorua ate the apple without a second thought, core and all. However he took a cautious sniff at the small berries and large orange fruit before trying them. He found the small blue berries to be both sweet and bitter like an Oran berry, while the orange he needed help from Ventus who told him not to eat the peel. Soon Zorua's stomach was content and he placed the paper plate in a small garbage can in the corner of the room.

"So Ventus… What are we going to do today?" Litwick asked as she fiddled with a left over orange peel in her small hands. Ventus lifted a berry to his mouth and ate it before replying "Today, we should see the layout of the city and gather information. Learning about our surroundings would be best before we formulate a plan…" Said the wise Lucario before returning to his breakfast. Litwick nodded and was about to say something before Rotom flew up to Ventus "Zorua could cast illusions over us to look like humans so we could blend in! Then, two of us could go learn about the city's layout while the other two gather information!"

Ventus raised an eyebrow at this "Would Zorua have enough power to accomplish this feat?" Zorua sighed and shook his head when he rejoined the group "I'm not as powerful as Meema when it comes to illusions. I can't hold them for long periods of time and I can't hold them from a long distance either…" The Lucario sighed and placed a paw under his chin in deep thought "Meaning that the two who go to scout the city will have to be without your illusion cover… I remember seeing what humans call a library when I first arrived here; do any of you know how to read the human language?"

Rotom and Litwick shook their heads, but Zorua nodded "I can read I'm not too good at it though…" Ventus held a paw to his forehead trying to figure out a way to do this. He didn't want to have Litwick and Rotom scout the city by themselves, and he didn't want to leave Zorua unattended either. Lad was most certainly after the three children now and Ventus didn't want to take any risks. Eventually he sighed and got to his feet "Then I'm afraid we'll all have to go to the library together as a group. You know what they say, strength in numbers…"

"Awwwww, but I wanted to sight see!" Rotom whined as the four Pokémon made their way out of the Ops center through an open window, landing in an alleyway located behind the building. "I'm afraid my young friend, now that we are being hunted we must take extra precautions…"

Oh how right Ventus was, for a certain mechanical ghost had been watching them the whole time. After he had followed the whelp to his home, he had been watching the Pokémon's every move. Skulker watched from a distance on the roof top on another building and watched them through his binoculars "That's it my prey, come out into the open…" He saw them talking in the alleyway behind the whelps home before there was a blinding flash of purple light. Skulker quickly covered his eyes and drew back in shock. When the light vanished, he looked through his binoculars again only to find all of them had vanished! Had they known about his presence and used the flash to make their escape? No, something told Skulker that wasn't the answer. If Skulker hadn't drawn back from the flash he would have seen four humans take the places of the Pokémon and run off toward the library.

Zorua had cloaked the same illusions over himself, Litwick, and Rotom (As described in the earlier chapters) however for Ventus he had to think of in a hurry. Ventus was a tall adult human man with short black hair with blue high lights. He still had his piercing red eyes and had the necklace Clockwork had given him around his neck. His human form now wore a tan shirt with a blue jean jacket and black leather gloves. He had a black belt and blue jeans tucked neatly into black leather boots. On his head he wore a blue biker hat with a black stripe going down the middle. He had a slight biker look but it gave off a "Don't mess with me" message to the people passing him and the children on the open street.

The four made their way down the street the people gave the children strange looks but soon recoiled in fear of their adult chaperone. Zorua and his friends followed Ventus all the way to a large brick building with many people entering and exiting; Zorua quickly ascended the stair way with his friends in tow. "Once we're done here we can look for Meema!" He said excitedly as he entered the building.

**-0O0-**

Danny yawned silently as Mr. Lancer droned on and on about Macbeth and the ironic speech made by the drunken porter in Act II. To be truthful Danny didn't care about English or Shakespeare or even Macbeth! Right now his mind was on the four Pokémon he had left at home. Ventus was a grown adult so Danny didn't have to worry about him too much; it was the young trio that always seemed to get into trouble. Various questions flew through his mind as he couldn't help but worry _'What if Mom and Dad go up there and find them? What if Vlad ambushes the house and captures everybody? What about that strange ghost that I had to face off with yesterday? Will it come back today? What if-'_

"MR. FENTON!"

Danny nearly had a heart attack when he heard his name being called "Y-Yes Mr. Lancer?" He asked timidly still trying to steady his heart beat. His English teacher crossed his arms "So nice of you to join us Mr. Fenton, now would you mind explaining to me what it is that is clearly distracting you from your work?" Danny swallowed nervously and tried to paste together a good excuse, but soon a shiver of cold flowed up his spine and a wisp of blue mist flew from his mouth "Uh oh…" He said quietly as he quickly made up an excuse "Uh, well… I was just thinking on how badly I need to use the bathroom! May I please be excused…?" Mr. Lancer arched an eyebrow before nodding "You're excused…" Danny ran out the door and into the nearest janitor's closet. He transformed into his ghostly alter-ego Danny Phantom and phased through the ceiling flying high above the school.

He scanned the area with his neon green eyes, trying to see the ghost that set off his ghost sense. Then a large green net came from behind and pinned him to the ceiling "Oh great, Skulker…" He said as he tried to free himself from the net, but he felt it being lifted up and was soon face to face with the Hunter himself "Hello whelp…" "Hello Ghost Zones WORST Hunter!" Danny said as he shot an energy blast into Skulker's eyes making him drop the net and free Danny "Alright, let's get this over with hot head! You make your speech about catching and hanging my pelt over your fire place, still gross by the way, and then I beat you up and send you back to the Ghost Zone!" He said taking out his Fenton Thermos and spinning it on his finger. Skulker let out a dark chuckle "Oh I won't kill you, not yet anyway… I need some information on the interesting little animals you've been keeping in your home…"

Danny tensed "Zorua…" Skulker smiled and shot a bunch of goo at Danny restraining his arms and pinning him up against a wall. The hunter floated closer to Danny "You're coming with me whelp, and once I get the information I need out of you. I am going to-" Whatever Skulker was about to say next will never be known because he was cut off by an annoying ring tone. The annoyed Hunter looked down at his wrist to a PDA attached to his wrist and read the words that popped up on the screen "Go to an animal research lab and find files on Purple Back Gorilla?" He said as his jets came out from his back and rocketed him somewhere far, far away. Soon the goo around Danny disappeared and the ghost boy was free yet again "Huh, I thought he would have had that removed by now… Oh well, at least I didn't have to spill any information about… Oh man! If Skulker knows about Zorua, Litwick, Rotom, and Ventus then that must mean they're in danger! I should warn them!" Danny whipped out his cell phone and quickly texted Tucker, Sam, and Jazz

"_Skulker knows about the Pokémon, I'm going to check on them. C u later"_

**-0O0-**

It was like a pure rush of adrenaline. Her anger still fueled her as she ran through streets and back alleys. Jumping over roof tops and avoiding densely populated areas. Zoroark had spent the night and most of the morning searching for a place to stay until she could exact her revenge on Vlad. A place where not many humans wandered too, but as of the moment the situation seemed helpless.

Zoroark jumped down from her current place on top of a building down into a dark alleyway. She peaked out through the darkness to see a park just across a busy street. Zoroark darted out from the alleyway and cleared the street with ease, rushing into the park. It felt good to have the feeling of grass underneath her paws again. Memories of home flowed through her mind as she wandered into a heavily forested area of the park. Zoroark had let her body run on auto pilot as a memory flashed through her head.

_~FlashBack~_

_A loud clap of thunder resounded through the air as the storm raged on. Rain pelting the trees and the stones outside of her cave as another streak of lightning flew across the sky. Zoroark held onto the small egg in her arms protectively, keeping the egg warm as she held it close to her chest. Another clap of thunder sounded and she could feel the small Pokémon inside jump with fear "It's okay small one… Mommy is here to protect you…" She said gently to her unborn child as she held the egg closer to her body. She hummed a small tune to calm her child down as she lovingly held the egg up to her face "Nothing to be afraid of, it's just the clouds crying. Everyone needs to cry small one, and you will too… I just hope that most of those tears are tears of joy, all I want for you in life is happiness and joy." Zoroark curled up onto the floor of the cavern and held the egg close to her form, falling half asleep but still alert in order to protect her soon to be born son._

_~End of Flashback~_

Tears made their way to the edge of her eyes but Zoroark continued onward. She wasn't going to stop and cry for the past! She had to protect her son in the present and not dwindle on how well she had protected him in the past! Soon she found herself on the outskirts of the city. Zoroark was on a high cliff now, on a heavily forested mountain overlooking the entire city. She looked behind her to see a large cave behind her in the stone wall behind her. Zoroark carefully made her way into the cave; here ears were straight as boards as she listened for any sign of life within the cavern. After waiting for ten minutes, nothing emerged from the darkness so Zoroark made her way to the back of the cave "At least I have a place to sleep again… This is much better than that musty old cell Vlad was keeping me in…" She said as she closed her eyes and rested, but she still kept alert and listened carefully with the scent of a storm brewing on the warm breeze.

**-0O0-**

**Well, would ya look at that! I didn't wait several months to update! Let's all celebrate! WHOOT! *Does a little happy dance* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please excuse the grammar mistakes and misspells though, I am only just finishing this at around midnight trying to get this chapter to you guys… Ugh I'm tired… R&R my readers who are awesome!**


	10. Let the Chaos Begin

**Danny Phantom and the Illusion Makers**

**Chapter 10**

**Let the Chaos Begin**

Danny flew as fast as he could toward his home "If Skulker knew about them then that means Vlad isn't too far behind! I have to move them to a safer location before this gets out of hand!" As he arrived at his home he phase through the roof of the Ops center only to find the Pokémon gone! Danny started to panic and whipped out his cell phone.

'_Pokémon are not in Ops center! Going to search for them. Cover for me!'_

He sent the text to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and quickly left his house to search to city. Danny searched the Nasty Burger, near City Hall, and even the Playground at the park but they were nowhere to be found. He decided to take a quick break and sat on a roof top to think about his next plan of action "If I were a group of animals from another dimension where would I be? What a second…." He face palmed "THAT'S RIGHT! I almost forgot! Rotom and Litwick are ghosts! I'll just fly around the city and if my ghost sense goes off I'll look around there!" Danny took off in a random direction at high speeds, clearly in a hurry to find the missing Pokémon.

Lucky for him that destination wasn't far! No more than five minutes later his ghost sense went off as he flew above the library "Gotcha!" He phased through the ceiling of the library and flew over to a section of the library that was completely empty. Once he was Fenton again he made his way to the front desk "Excuse me…" Danny whispered to the old librarian lady sitting at the desk "Have you seen three little kids and an adult man come in here? I'm supposed to meet them…" He added that last part when the lady gave him a strange look.

The woman pushed up her glasses and leaned on the counter "Was one of these kids a girl with purple hair in a pony tail with a metal bracelet on her wrist?" Danny smiled and nodded "The kids went in the Kiddy Section while the man went to go look around in the Supernatural Section" Danny thanked the woman and headed off toward the Kiddy section. When he arrived all the children were gathered around a young woman's feet as she read 'Jack and the Beanstalk' to the children. Three young mesmerized children were sitting in the front row and Danny recognized them instantly as Zorua, Litwick, and Rotom in their human disguises "It seems like they won't cause much trouble around here… I should go find Ventus…"

With one last look at Zorua and friends, Danny made his way to the supernatural section in search of Ventus. Luckily due to a few ghost mishaps in the past, Danny knew exactly were that particular section was. Who knew books on the supernatural and occult would come in handy for ghost hunting?! When Danny arrived he was greeted by the sight of Ventus's human form "V-Ventus? Is that you?!" He yelled/whispered to the tall human version of the Lucario.

Ventus's red eyes pulled away from the book he was holding and smiled when he saw Danny "Yes. Hardly recognized me didn't you? Zorua is very good with disguises…" He walked over to Danny "It's a good thing Clockwork's amulet allows me to speak and read the English language. At first I thought I would need Zorua to translate for me." Ventus chuckled as he put the book back on the shelf. Danny crossed his arms "What are you guys doing here? Don't you know how risky this is?" The disguised Lucario selected another book from the shelves and flipped open it book "I do understand the certain risks to these actions. However, we came here for information; more specifically a way to get all of us back to our world so both worlds do not collapse. When we first arrived here Zorua told me that Vlad had brought himself and his mother through the Ghost Zone. I am also assuming that he used this same method with Rotom and Litwick. Is it true that the Ghost Zone has this sort of access to other dimensions?"

Danny rubbed the back of his neck "Well… Yes… and No…. It is sort of complicated… You see sometimes these random holes in space time open up and there is no way to tell were you'll end up. Vlad was purposefully trying to get to Zorua and Zoroark, which means he would have to force a hole open himself… Right?"

Ventus nodded and scanned through more pages of the book "If that is the case then Vlad has made this a lot harder for us…"

Danny raised an eye brow and tried to look at Ventus's book over his shoulder "What are you talking about? Why is it harder?"

The Lucario turned around and showed Danny the page of the book "According to this since Vlad tore open the holes by force the dimensional wall that keeps these two worlds apart have been greatly damaged! Therefore speeding up the black hole process! If we don't get back soon and sort things out, then both worlds are doomed!"

Danny grabbed the book with wide eyes and scanned the pages. Sure enough, Ventus was right "How much time do we have?" He asked slightly panicked.

"Not much… If what the book says is true and my calculations are correct… Then it's already starting to collapse in on itself and forming the black hole. The first sign will be a storm with clouds as dark as the night sky. Then the clouds will form a funnel shape and go up into the sky giving both worlds clear view of each other. In the final stage, the black hole will form and destroy everything… All of this is estimated to happen in a few days…" Ventus sighed and picked the bridge of his nose "Even if we do return to our world though… We still have a problem…"

Danny eyed Ventus with wide and clearly panicked eyes "What problem? We get you and the other Pokémon back home and 'BOOM' everything is back to normal!"

Ventus shook his head "Even if we were to return it would only repair a small portion of the wall and it would continue to break. Like I said earlier, Vlad had done a lot of damage to the wall when he forced those holes open. We'll need to fix the wall by means of…" He sighed again as he took a short pause.

"What? What?! Do we need to do some sort of ritual or something?!" Danny said forgetting he was in a library. His little outburst earned him a "SHUSH" from a librarian, snapping him out of scream mode and into whisper mode.

"We will need two relics known as the Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Orb. These two orbs contain the powers of both time and space and have the power to heal the wall and get us home. The problem is… How will we get our hands on such relics?" Ventus looked troubled as he lowered the brim of his hat to cover his eyes.

Danny too was in deep thought until something clicked "Wait… Did you say that those orbs have the power of both time AND space?" He smiled when Ventus nodded "I think I know someone who can help us with our little problem. It will require a trip to the Ghost Zone."

"I am willing to do anything to end this madness…. We should probably-" Ventus was cut off by a sudden explosion that came from the Kiddy Area "Oh no! The young ones!" Ventus took off toward the Kiddy Area while Danny transformed into Phantom and flew over as fast as he could. He arrived there just in time to see the ONE person he didn't want to see at the moment "Skulker?! What are you doing here? Aren't you doing Purple back gorilla research?"

The metal ghost glared at Danny with fire in his eyes "WHELP! I've come for that information!" He fired a missile at Danny who dodged with ease "I have to get out of the building. Too many innocent people are in here!" The ghost boy flew up through the ceiling and onto the roof "Catch me if you can you Mediocre Hunter!"

Soon Danny and Skulker were locked in heated combat. Ecto blasts and nets flew everywhere as the two struggled to gain the advantage. At one point Danny tried to suck Skulker into the thermos but the Hunter was able to whack it out of Danny's hands and onto the other side of the battle field. The fight continued on, but Skulker was able to find an opening and catch Danny in an ecto net "NOW YOU WILL TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW, WHELP!"

"No he won't!" Called out a young voice "Let's go: SHADOW BALL!" An orb of darkness flew and hit Skulker directly in the jaw making him release Danny's net. There stood a proud undisguised Zorua with the thermos in his little paws "That was for Danny! And this…" He uncapped the Thermos "Is for MEEMA!" Zorua pressed the ON button, sucked Skulker inside, and capped the thermos "That'll teach you for messing with the Trickery Fox and his friend!"

The net around Danny vanished and he accepted the thermos from Zorua "Wow, you make a pretty decent ghost hunter! Good job Zorua!" Danny tucked the thermos in his pocket making a mental note to release Skulker back into the Ghost Zone later. Danny was about to ask Zorua were Ventus and the others were when he heard the dismissal bell at his school "Man I am in so much trouble tomorrow…."

**-0O0-**

Vlad paced back and forth in his lab "All of the Pokémon have escaped, all of them are after me, and certain chaos is about to befall the entire world…." He sighed and then smiled as a faint 'whoosh' was heard "So… What have you learned?" Behind him was a ghost vulture that Vlad had sent out to spy on Danny.

"The young ones are with the boy… Along with a tall blue one who was brought here by Clockwork… They need these two orbs to repair the wall and get them home…" Reported the Vulture.

"What about Zoroark?" Vlad was rather curious about what the Master of Illusions was up to.

"I could not find her…"

Vlad sighed and held a hand to his forehead, but then a plan started to form a plan that seemed to guarantee victory "What about the orbs? Did you catch their names?"

"The Lustrous Orb and the Adamant Orb, sir."

An evil smiled formed on Vlad's lips as he looked at his reflection on a smooth pink orb "Well then… It seems we won't have to worry too much after all…."

**DUH DUH DUH! Vlad has the Lustrous Orb! But how? Why? Well you are going to have to wait! SUPER SORRY for the long wait! But I DO have a life, and a job, and a bunch of plans, and school is starting for me this Thursday so I'm kind of in a back to school rush kind of thing…. So yeah! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'm typing this really late at night and I'm tired from babysitting. SO YOU BETTER BE GRATEFUL! Lol Jk. But seriously hope you enjoyed this chappie! GhostCalumon OUT!**


End file.
